


Friends with Benefits AU

by 8emmy



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8emmy/pseuds/8emmy
Summary: Cassian forgets how he got into this arrangement with one of his best friend sister's. A girl who hated him with a burning passion that now comes by on Friday for some much needed mutual release.This AU will have random updates from time to time, no real structure has been made as of yet to where this story is heading.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Choices:
> 
> Heal My Desires by Emotional Oranges  
> Personal by Emotional Oranges
> 
> Please note that if you want to send me prompts for this AU, please come over to my Tumblr my username 8emmy!
> 
> Thanks!

Nesta's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Cassian's fingers slowly come out of her tracing her clitoris and watching as Nesta shakes still in the aftermath of her orgasm. He forgets how they got here, how he is fucking one of his best friend's sisters, the girl that hated him. 

Nesta watches as Cassian lifts those wicked digits and places them in his mouth. This was a bit too intimate for they're arrangement, but Nesta doesn't say anything but moan. 

Friday's were Cassian's favourite day of the week. Because it was the day that Nesta comes to his apartment right after work in her fucking pencil skirt ready for their stress relief sessions.

Nesta's hand goes down to his dick, feeling how hard he was for her - for sex. They both needed sex. Sex with no emotions, just mutual, glorious, release. He moans away his wishes for a cuddle after this round. She smiled at him with teeth, like a predator who caught their prey. Cassian watches her slide down his mattress. Watches her kneel at his knees as she licks her lips, ready to devour his everything. 

"Nes," Cassian begs. She glares at him. She hated his nicknames, at least says she hated them, but when they're in the throes of passion, and he is whispering those nicknames like prayers, she smirks and says her own for him. "I don't want you to suck me off. Ride me." He begs. He likes to tease but doesn't like it when the teasing is on him. 

"But I am returning the favour," she says, taking his dick in her pretty hands, hands that were meant to be in his hair, on his chest while she rides him to oblivion. She pumps him. "Will you ever let me have fun, batboy?" She wrinkles her nose as she brings her head down. Her tongue laps his dick's head and he shutters. Fuck. 

Batboy, when did that turn into a thing? He looks up to his ceiling, trying to last long and not cum before she rides him. Her lips part and she sucks on his head. He moans deep and throaty, "Nes, sweetheart, I won't last if you tease me this way." Nesta hums, and he fists his sheets trying to calm himself down. He can feel her smirk as she takes her mouth off him to plant kisses along his length. 

"I am sure we can get you nice and hard again. I plan to have my fun more than twice this evening, batboy." She licks her way back up. 

Cassian sits up and takes her face. Nes pouts her fun being put to its end. Cassian smirks and leans in to kiss her deeply, which she melts back into quickly. Kissing used to be off-limits in this arrangement, but that to was no longer a thing. 

Cassian takes her hips and moves her, so she straddles him. He runs his hands up to her breasts and pinches her nipples to get another moan out of this beautiful woman. How lucky for him to have a woman in his bed that he didn't need to take out on dates? He's sure though that if he took Nesta out, took her to see one of those god awful romcoms, deep down inside of him, he would like that. He deepens the kiss, trying to bury away these horrible thoughts out of his mind. He wouldn't want to ruin the kind of relationship (whatever this was) because he wanted to add emotions to it. 

Nesta pulls back and sighs as she finally sits down on his dick. Cassian lets a hiss out between his teeth. She was so warm when he's deep inside of her. Which was very different from the Nesta he knows, the ice princess that gave cold shoulders to everyone along with those devastating icy glares. 

"Work," she begins to complain, "was so crappy. I hate it when Casper talks to me as if I am two years old." She lifts her hips and sinks back down Cassian bites his lip half-listening to Nesta as she circles her hips when he is once again fully in her. 

"And Tomas asked me out again." Cassian stiffens. In their pact, they said that once they have decided to try dating again this beautiful, arrangement would end—no more mind-blowing sex. No more head messages, blowjobs and no more tasting her with his tongue. No more hanging out in his apartment watching basketball or listening to Nesta's talk about work and her current books she's reading. No more giving Nesta foot messages after she takes off those overly tall heels she insists on wearing. No more pizza and spending Saturdays in bed worshipping her like the goddess she is. 

Cassian takes a nipple in his mouth, playfully bitting it before licking away the pain. He was trying to hide his discomfort of the thought of going back to Nesta, hating him. The awkward family dinners at his brother's place, pretending to ignore Feyre's attempt to read his feeling towards her sister. Having to pretend that he was cool and that he never really thought this arrangement would ever last. But the truth is that he never wanted it to end. 

"He can't get the fucking hint that I want nothing to do with him. How many times," she fastens her pace nudged on by Cassian's teasings on her sensitive nipples. "must I have to say no before he gets the hint. Cas, harder." 

Cassian places his hands behind him so he could meet her hips with his thrusts. He watches her bend her head back, groaning out her pleasure. He lays back down and reaches his hands back to her clitoris. He needed her to climax again before he finishes. She leans back. How can a woman be so perfect? He must be the luckiest man in the world. 

"Cas, oh, Cassian. You feel so good." How can she says thing like that to him and not catch feelings? Egged on, he rubs harder, and she shakes moaning out his name. "Cassian, fuck, Cas I-I lo- oh god," Nesta pants leaning forward to capture his lips before he flips them. He takes Nesta leg and hoists it over his shoulder, not breaking their kiss. 

"Nes, sweetheart, you feel so fucking good," he huffs between kisses. Nesta drags her nails down his back, and he is putty, "you feel so fucking good." 

"Cas. Cas, cum for me," she breaks their kiss and stares at him with her stormy grey eyes. Whatever she wants, he will give. And so with a final, "Nesta," he comes undone. Nesta smiles brightly and pulls at his bottom lip playfully.

"Good first round," she says as Cassian rolls off of her and gets up. She says it like it was a soccer game, congratulating her teammate. He winks at her over his shoulder as he takes off his condom to deposit in the bathroom garbage. 

He comes back into his room, seeing Nesta sitting with her back on the headboard on her side of his bed. Because of course, she has her own side next to the window. In her hand is a novel. She's now sporting his t-shirt that she yanked off of him only mere minutes ago, with the duvet pulled up her legs for warmth. She was going to be the death of him. He walks over to her side and tugs on the hem of his shirt, trying to get her attention.

"You're not wearing pants," Nesta says, not looking up from her novel. 

Cassian chuckles, "you seen the goods whats to hide for. Nothing to be ashamed of." He looks at Nesta with a smirk. She lifts her book higher. "I thought we're having another round." How could she possibly read when he has the perfect distraction? He couldn't even think of anything when Nesta was in any state of undress near him.

"I was waiting for you; you took a while in the bathroom," she says, placing her book on her nightstand. Her smile is devilish. She leans toward Cassian with a wink before pressing her lips to his. 

They kiss for a while. It was less than a peck to start the mode and more of making out and forgetting about the fucking part. Cassian leans her back down on the bed and just kisses her senselessly. She nips her lips before Cassian peppers his kisses down her jaw to her long neck. She moves her head to give him access. "You're so good with your mouth," she sighs. Cassian smiles into her throat. She probably knows the amount of power she has over him by this point. She was making him ooey-gooey inside and out. How his arms give out, and his stomach is full of butterflies. 

He moves back to her lips and deepens their kiss. "You're wearing my shirt," he says.

"It looks better on me," she replies. No argue there. She looks fantastic in his clothes. He slides his hands towards the hem of his shirt to remove it off of her. As his finger touch her hips, his phone begins to ring. "Don't," Nesta starts, gripping his hair to keep his face on her neck, "pick up the fucking phone." 

Cassian huffs, he really doesn't want to pick up his phone, but he was on call. He bites her lip, getting her to loosen her grip so he can sit up. "Cas," she whines. Nesta never whines. Cassian had to restrain himself before he pounced to make her feel better. He leans over to his side of the bed to pick up his charging cellphone. Azriel's name pops up. 

"Hey, Az," Cassian greets with a gruff voice. He really didn't want to pick up his phone. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Nesta pinching her nipples through his shirt. That fucking minx. Her eyes are dark as she watched him with a devious smirk. "Can you make this quick."

"Cas, Rhys has ordered an urgent meeting at his place. He needs assistants with a possible firewall breach, and he needs his people here as soon as possible." 

Cassian closes his eyes; he opens to flick over to Nesta, who had moved his duvet off her lap so she can show him his true home. Her fingers circle her clitoris, her eyes questioning why he hasn't ended the call. 

"I'll be there," Cassian finally says, watching Nesta raise an eyebrow. 

"See you in a bit." Az line goes dead.

Nesta removes her hands from her clit when Cassian gets up and starts to gather clean clothes. "So, I guess tonight's entertainment is over," Nesta sighs, also getting up. She removes his shirt off of herself. She picks up her underwear and slips them on. Cassian passes her a wrinkly blouse and her pencil skirt. 

"There's a potential security breach at work, and they need me to attend a meeting to plan our next steps. Trust me, I wish we could continue," his voice holds promise as he watches Nesta hoist up her skirt, tugging it over her magical ass. He wished he could have lied, said he wasn't feeling well. But he was too loyal, a fault that Nesta bullies him on. "I would ask you to stay, but I don't know how long this is going to be." 

The idea of having Nesta waiting in his bed for him to come home made his dick strain against his boxers. He fixes his dick before he slips on his slacks. He can feel Nesta's eyes on his ass. She enjoyed his body as much as he enjoyed hers. 

"It's fine; I should head home," Nesta moves towards the door to go to the living room where her shoes and bag were. Cassian grasps Nesta's elbow lightly before she leaves. 

"You are coming by sometime this weekend?" She was a drug, and this little fix he had with her was not enough to sustain him till next Friday. 

"We'll have to see. Feyre is hosting brunch this Sunday. Maybe we'll see each other." Cas gives her a wicked smirk. See each other; they will. His mind goes back to the last rendezvous they had at Feyre and Rhysand's townhouse. The sneaking around to the upstairs bathroom to have a quick dirty fuck on the bathroom counter because he couldn't keep his hands and his eyes off of her. He needed her so badly when she somehow was able to play onesided footsie during breakfast, how she would catch glances at him when no one was looking. He wasn't so lucky with the knowing looks coming from both Az and Feyre, who apparently knew he was in deep shit.

His eyes darken as he pulls her closer, catching her lips to his. He almost forgets that he has to put on his shirt and head over to the office when Nesta opens her lips to him. Her tongue ran against his. He breaks away his breathing heavy. "You wicked, wicked woman." He takes her hand and places it over his erection that was restricted in his slacks. Slacks that she picked out for him. She smiles and kisses his lips again. 

"Can you wait till Sunday to fuck me?" She asks with a knowing look. He grunts as she strokes him through his pants. "I am sure my batboy can wait." She ruins him when she says things like that—claiming him when she doesn't want anything but his cock and mouth. He sometimes likes to think that they were together when she claims him like that. That he was her's alone, which he was since this arrangement started, he hadn't thought of taking another woman when he had already found his match.

"They can wait another half an hour. Let me in you one last time," he almost begs, leaning in for another kiss. She leans back and turns to leave his room. 

"Sunday, batboy. I look forward to it." She sways her ass as she leaves. Cassian sighs and once again adjust himself before looking for a sweater that could hide his bulge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song choices  
> Pink Purple Blues by Hether   
> Never Change by COIN
> 
> Hello all, 
> 
> One benefit of this darn virus is that I am working from home which means I have more time to procrastinate and write. Here is chapter 2.

Feyre was showing off the paintings she was going to be putting her gallery before brunch was to be served. They were lovely, still lifes and landscapes. They were a few portraits. One was a pairing of the three Archeron sisters depicted as goddesses—Feyre with her arrows shown as Artemis. Elian, surrounded by flowers and in her hand, she held a pomegranate as Persephone. And Nesta held a sword in her hand and her eyes she had fire as Athena. Cassian stared at that painting for a while, looking at Nesta's posture and how oddly right it was for her to hold a sword. 

And then there was the one under the blanket that Rhys stood next to grinning like a fiend. Rhys would whisper in Feyre's ear, making her blush darken before she lightly whacked Rhys into laughter. "If you're going to act like this, I will burn that painting," she threatens only to make Rhys whisper something else that made Feyre redder. "You prick, that is the last time I ever use you as a model." She walks off towards Mor to vent. 

Cassian moves over to Rhys. "Is that what I think that is?" Cassian points with his half-full mimosa towards the covered painting. He can feel his friend puff up his chest. "Fuck, and you're going to show that to your cousin and sisters-in-law?" Cassian harshly whispers. 

Rhys smirk falters, "No, I will show you, though." Cassian shakes his head. He has seen Rhys naked plenty enough through the years of friendship and Rhys had seen him naked twice as much. He follows Rhys to the left side of the painting further away from their friends and family. Rhys's smile was wicked as he lifts the corner showing a portion of the painting but enough of the good stuff showing. Cassian whistles. 

"You did right in marrying an artist. She sure did a good job photoshopping you," Cassian whispers. Feyre did a great job. Rhysand stood on a mountain top with enormous bat-like wings flaring from his back as if he was about to fly off. He wore nothing, showing off his flaccid penis that was partially hidden by his hand. His six-pack was gleaming as if it was recently oiled. In his other hand was a hand mirror encrusted in jewels—Feyre's apparent attempt to show that her subject was vain. 

"There was no photoshop needed for this perfection, Cas. You're jealous because you wouldn't look half as handsome naked as me on canvas." Rhys huffs, lifting the covering higher to look at himself some more. Vain was too small of a word for Rhys's obsession with his looks. "You would need a woman next to you for anyone to look at you nude."

"To show my superior bedding skills?" Cassian asks, looking at the landscape that surrounded Rhys's nakedness. 

"Gross," Nesta's voice of disgust jolts both men to stand up straight. Rhys drops the cover as he looks at his sister-in-law. Nesta scrunched up her nose, her eyes full of disgust staring at Rhys. "I could have had a normal life, not knowing what you look like naked."

"Nesta," Rhys's voice was strained after getting caught staring at his penis. "How are you?" 

"Disgusted, no wonder that thing is covered." Nesta crosses her arms. She had no drink in her hand, which was out of place when everyone else was taking advantage of the free booze. But not out of character, Nesta didn't drink not since university. 

Cassian scratches his neck, a blush threatening to rise up his neck. He was embarrassed to be caught looking at his friend's painted penis. He takes a long sip of his mimosa. Nesta's eyes flick over to him. It was only one day ago that she was all over him naked. Nesta would look amazing, standing next to him in a portrait of their own. Not painted by her sister, of course. 

Nesta was wearing her hair down with a portion of her hair braided at her crown to make a makeshift headband. He loved it when her hair was down. It was easier for him to play with not worrying about her needing to fix it up after sex. She wore one of her shorter summer dresses too. All Cassian was waiting for is her signal to follow her up to the bathroom or guestroom. Cassian gulped, and Nesta's pouty lips lift at the edges giving him a glimpse of nirvana and silk sheets. Armen shouts Nesta's name, and with that, Nesta slips away. 

"That was mortifying," Rhys sighs before lifting the sheet again as if to make sure that Nesta didn't find a way to ruin his picture. He sighs again from relief. 

"Mother above Rhys," Cassian drawls not watching his brother but watching Nesta leaning slightly to listen to Armen hissing about something. 

"Oh, after brunch, I would like to talk to you, Mor and Az. Az got some new intel on the breach." Rhys says, straightening up.   
______

Brunch was not as fun as the last time. Cassian found himself on the opposite end of the table to Nesta. Rhys decided that he needed Cassian as close to him as possible. Cassian darted his eyes throughout the meal, trying to catch Nesta's eyes but never did. He would catch, however, the eyes of Az and Mor. Mor's eyebrow raised in concern and mouthed "what," angrier and angrier as he would shake his head. Finally, she threw her napkin down on the table.

"What do you want, Cassian? Do I have something on my face," she hisses. Her golden locks look like they were raising like a cat threatened. 

"No, I was looking out the window," Cassian tries to cover. Mor glares at him and places her napkin back on her lap before turning to Az to ask him if she had anything on her face. 

Nesta looks at him and shakes her head. He could almost hear her chastise him about his lack of subtlety. Cassian looks back down at his plate, hearing Feyre giggle and whisper something in Rhys's ear.

He felt his phone buzz after the plates were cleared, and everyone started to converse over coffee and pastries. He slips his phone out of his pocket, still engaging in small talk with Feyre and Rhys before glimpsing down at his phone to see a text from Nesta.

'Meet me upstairs in the guestroom in three' 

He looks up to see Nesta already out of the room. He slowly withdraws from his conversation with Feyre and Rhys as naturally as possible. Making a point to say he needed the bathroom. No one looked up to see him slip out of the dining room and up the stairs towards his favourite benefit. 

Nesta was already on the bed when he comes in. Her shoes are off; she sits watching the door. "We got to make this quick," he says, making his way over to Nesta. He kneels beside the bed, kissing her as he moved her legs apart. 

She spreads her legs and helps push her dress skirt up higher past her hips so he can see her wearing his third favourite pair of underwear. Dark red and lacy. He groans, running a finger against the material. "We got to make this quick," she repeats to him with a smirk. She had somehow taken down the straps of her dress, so her breast were out in the open while he was engrossed in her underwear choice. 

"Did I ever tell you that I love this dress?" Cassian asks as he kisses her inner leg. "And your red lacy underwear." he plants a closed mouth kiss to the center of her underwear. Nesta runs her fingers through his hair, making sure to grip him and push him further into her heat. 

"I thought you liked me naked?" Nesta teases.

"I like you in whatever you wear or not wear," Cassian sighs, taking a finger and moving her underwear to the side. Her smell was strong. He licks his lips.

"Am I better looking naked than Rhys?" Nesta asks. Cassian shots up to look at her red-faced and glaring. 

"One hundred percent better looking than Rhys," he tells her. 

She hums, pretending not to believe him. "The way you were admiring his portrait this morning tells me a different story." Cassian's glare is harder. He takes his thumb, wets it with his tongue and brings it down upon her clitoris. Nesta rotates her hips at the pressure. 

"If you want us to continue," Cassian's voice was low, "I would suggest not bringing up my friend's penis." He rubs a circle and presses back down, hearing a clear whimper from Nesta. 

She looks at him with want. Want, of course, for pleasure and not him; he reminds himself. "It's fine if you find your best friend attractive, batboy," she teases. "Anyways, from what the girls say, Az supposedly has the biggest dick between you three." 

Cassian lifts his thumb from her clit. He looks at her, still lusting for her but was not having it with the teasing. "And here you are wanting mine," he says harshly, gripping his erection for Nesta to see. Her prize. "And you won't be getting it if you keep this up."

Nesta rolls her eyes. "You can hardly say no to me. Especially when you are straining for release," Nesta says, laying down and spreading her legs further, inviting him in. Cassian hovers over her, putting his thumb back on her clit. 

"One of these days, you will tease me out of an erection," he tells her as he starts a rhythm on to her. She moans. He plants a kiss on her. "You need to be quiet. We don't want anyone discovering this treason." She groans into his mouth as Cassian sinks a finger into her, still rubbing circles on her clit. Her eyes roll up in pure pleasure. It was his master plan, making her have the best orgasms of her life with him, and she would be ruined. No man would ever pleasure her as well as him. 

She slips her hands under his sweater raking his back with her nails. And now it's Cassian's turn to stifle his own groan. Nesta smirks into his lips. Cassian dips his head over to a nipple, sucking biting at it. He knows she's close to her first orgasm. He just needs to push a little harder and go a bit faster, and now she's withering. She arches her back and pushes her hips lower, trying to get him in deeper. "Cas," she moans, "don't you dare fucking stop." 

He could be mean. Give her a lesson on teasing. But that's not his style. He continues and pushes through as she groans her release gripping a pillow over her face. Cassian gets back down on his knees and starts to lick up her folds, tasting her orgasm on his tongue. But before he starts on her second orgasm, Nesta takes him by the hair and pulls him back up. "We got to be quick, no time for playing," she says, taking the lead and unzipping his jeans, freeing him from his pants. Cassian goes to his back pocket, pulling out his wallet where he stores his extra condom only for times he knows he would be meeting with Nesta. 

Nesta slips it on to him. "Do you want me to ride you?" She asks. Cassian shakes his head and lays on top of her. He would rather do it the old fashion vanilla way. He sinks back into her, and he closes his eyes. It never stops surprising him how warm she was. He stills for a second before Nesta hooks her legs around his back and pushes him farther into her. He gets the hint and starts moving. They start off slow and then build, making sure that they are still quiet. Nesta grips his scalp with one hand and her other she digs her nails into his shoulder. He doesn't mind pain during sex, not with Nesta.

"Batboy, you need to be quiet," she whispers into his ear. "You need to be quiet."

"It's hard when you feel so fucking good," he says through his teeth. He raises to his hands, trying not to lay fully on her. He rocks back and forth, trying to get her closer to her second release before he goes. 

This position wasn't working. He slides out of her. "What are you doing," she growls, looking at him angrily. He tells her to flip onto her stomach. She does still glaring at him over her shoulder. He lifts up her hips and sheaths his penis back into her. And that was better. Nesta grabs for a pillow putting it under her chest as he pounds into her. 

Her ass felt wonderful under his hands. If they were back in his apartment, he would have given them a nice spanking, but in fear of the noise, he gropes them instead. He is near his climax. He leans down, biting not too hard on to her shoulder, muffling his groan of release. Nesta sighs contently. Cassian gets up and slips the condom off. He looks around and goes to throw it out in the ensuite bathroom trash, making sure to hide it in a wad of tissue. He comes back into the bedroom and kisses Nesta. She pats his cheek. 

"As all ways, great work," she says, getting up and fixes her self. She goes into the bathroom to check her makeup and hair. Cassian zips up his fly and straightens out his sweater. 

Nesta comes out of the bathroom. "I'll go out first, wait for two minutes and then slip out." She kisses his cheek and heads out of the guestroom. Cassian sits on the bed, pulling out his phone. He looks to see a message from Az, just a winky face from ten minutes ago. Cassian holds back a groan. Great, just fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Choices
> 
> Bite by Njomza  
> Summer Girl cover/remix by Lauren Auder & mmph remix  
> Look Up 2 Love by Diamond Cafe
> 
> Please enjoy a little bit of late-night shenanigans.

Cassian rolled over on his side of his bed, looking towards the large windows with one of the best views of Velaris and the Sedra river. Cassian, however, was not looking at his view but the empty space beside him. Nesta was probably home curled under a million blankets, reading or typing the night away. He sighed deeply and tried to close his eyes again. 

He had a tough week with the after-effects of the firewall breach. He spent most of his days hunched over his work computer, looking over code to see how anyone could have hacked in. And he also started the investigation. If it wasn't the breached code, some idiot opened an email and invited the hacker in. Cassian's money was on that some old big wig was irresponsible and opened the wrong link and caused this headache. 

He rolled over and flipped his pillow. He tries not to think of Nesta. Not the way she was probably wearing her glasses that she hides from everyone. Not the little wrinkle between her eyebrows that becomes pronounced when she is deep in thought and concentration. Not her lip bitting when she reads her romance novels. Not the way she rolls her eyes while she listens to Cassian as he complains about people and their lack of gym etiquette. Not the dimple on her left cheek that shows up when she smirks at him over her book's rim. Not the sounds she lets slip through her plump lips as she rides out her orgasm. 

He hates himself. He truly hates how Nesta has turned his world upside down, how she found a way to bury herself deep into his mind. He should just head to his apartment's gym and run on the treadmill. Cassian always found sound sleep after a long workout when his limbs are heavy. He also found it easy to rest after sex with Nesta (and having her lightly snore beside him). 

Cassian moves from his bed over to his closet in search of something appropriate to run in. He doesn't hear his intercom beep at first as he pulled out two pairs of sweat pants. He did hear it the second time, and his ears almost twinge in excitement. 

It was close to one in the morning, and he knew from experience that none of his friends on a Wednesday night tended to surprise visit him this late in the evening. Maybe Mor if she went on a shitty date and needed to vent over her horrible evening. He answered the intercom with a simple gravelly, "Hello?"

"Batboy" Nesta's voice was like silk sending chilly shivers up Cassian's spine. He doesn't hold back a large grin. 

"Sweetheart, come on up," he knows she can hear his amused excitement. He hits another button to let Nesta into his apartment. He wanted to give her a fob for her to freely enter his space, but that felt too intimate. 

Cassian runs back to his room, surveying the small mess of his work clothes. He gathers them up and shoves it into his overflowing laundry hamper that he has yet gotten to. He looks at his bed and pulls his sheets back in a neat fashion. 

Cassian really had no need to clean as Nesta wasn't the type to be impressed by anything Cassian did, but he didn't want to slip on his button-down while he gets dragged to bed by Nesta. He smirks, knowing that he would get to rest easy tonight. 

Nesta is at his door in no time and knocks. Cassian opens the door, pulls Nesta in, spins her around, locks his apartment door before getting back into Nesta space, and kisses her soundly. Nesta wraps her arms around his neck and sort of melts (the best way Nesta knows how to and still keeping her control). Finally kissed well, Cassian moves away slightly before asking, "And what do I owe for this great pleasure, sweetheart?" 

"I just got out of the office, and I need release," she says. Cassian looks at her finally and notices her stiff shoulders and dark bags under her eyes. She, too, had a bad week. 

"I'm happy to help you find release," he moves his head down to her neck, nibbling away at the particular spot that got Nesta head to loll back and her fingers to find their way to his scalp and yank at his hair. He slowly moves them toward his kitchen counter, where he can start undressing her. She moans as he licks his way back up to her jaw. 

"Cas... Cassian," she whispers as if they were her own secret prayers, and Cassian was there to grant each and every one of them. He moves back to her mouth, his hands roaming from her back to her ass. He can tell she's wearing one of her pencil skirts. He kicks himself for not actually looking at what she was wearing. He liked to keep a mental picture book of all the things she wore. Especially her pencil skirts. 

He can hear her bag fall sometime from the hallway to the kitchen and the loss of her heels as she kicks them off. His hands roam from her ass to the top hem of her skirt in search of the zipper he can unzip. Once found, he listens to one of his favourite sounds in the entire world. He slowly unzips the skirt taking his time to enjoy the sound as it finally gets to the end. He helps the fabric fall in the small heap before his hands go back to her ass for a friendly squeeze. 

"Cas... bed," Nesta whimpers in his ear. She takes his earlobe and bites down, making a small groan escape Cassian's lip. He picks her up and carries her to his bed. 

Cassian couldn't keep his hands in one place. Once laying Nesta on top of his made bed, he ran his hands from the waist to her face. "Cassian," Nesta sighs into his mouth. Her eyes meet him, and Cassian's heart almost stopped. Her typically cold, distant eyes were soft and filled with desire. She changed their positions and began to take the lead. She took the hem of Cassian's shirt, lifting it up till Cassian got the memo to remove the offending garment. 

"Why are you so attractive?" She asks him as she ran her nails down his abs. Cassian smirks at her. For a woman that complains that his ego was so massive, she sure likes to feed it. She tugs at the hem of his pants as her lips start to make trails up his neck. She multi-tasks nibbling at his earlobe as she unzips his pants. "All I could think about is fucking you," she tells him as she pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles with little assistants from Cassian. 

She takes Cassian's hands and places them on her clothed chest. "I want your hands all over me and your lips," she leans her faces, her lips lightly grazing his, "batboy, I want you to mark me." 

He is putty. He has left his body in euphoria. "Are you drunk?" Cassian asks, his voice husky from lust and confusion. This is not his Nesta. Nesta didn't tell him about her fantasies; that was more Cassian's department. 

Nesta moves her head back, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Cas, I am not drunk, it's a Wednesday night, and I just spent the last ten hours trying to get a closing completed for 5 am tomorrow morning."She looks at his lips than his eyes, "do you want to fuck?" 

He looks at her and thinks for a second. Nesta needed to sleep, but she was in the right mind, and Cassian wouldn't mind a little fuck before passing out himself. "Of course, I am down to fuck you. I love rocking your world, Nes."

"Then less talking and more touching," Nesta squeezes Cassian's hands on her tits before leaning in to take his lips. Cassian closes his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy her lips on his before moving his hands from her tits to the tiny shell buttons on her shirt. He unbuttons her silk top with ease as Nesta's nips at Cassian's bottom lip. 

He slowly removes the rest of her clothes. Once the last item hit his bedroom floor, he removed his lips from hers to move to her nipples. Like how Nesta liked to bit his earlobe and lips, Cassian loved biting Nesta's nipples. He loved teasing those little buds and hearing the moans that left Nesta withering on his sheets. "Cassian," Nesta pulls Cassian's head away, "not tonight." 

She pushes him down on the bed. Her hands are on his dick, pumping it slowly as her tongue runs the tip of him. Cassian sighs, "I thought you wanted release." 

"That can wait," she tells him before putting her mouth around him. She sucks him, only able to get halfway down his dick. Her hand pumps that rest that didn't fit in her wicked mouth. He groans, "Nes, sweetheart, too good. No more," he can't form full sentences. Nesta ignores him as she sucks harder. Finally, with a pop and one last pump, Nesta lets go of his dick. 

"Do you really hate blowjobs?" She asks, climbing on top of him. Cassian leans on his elbow, looking at up at her. 

"I don't hate blowjobs. But I prefer cumming when I am inside you." Cassian admits. He watches her lean over to his bedside table where the condoms are kept. She reaches for the box. 

"Uh... Batboy, do you happen to have another box of condoms?" Nesta asks, pulling out an empty condom box. Cassian sits up to look into the drawer. He swore he had a couple left. 

"Shit, let me check my wallet." 

Nesta gets off his lap, watching as Cassian scrabbles to his closet, looking for his wallet. "Fuck," Cassian mumbles as he comes back with a condomless wallet. "I'm out. Do you have one?" 

"Check my purse. I am not sure if I have one," Nesta tells him.

Cassian leaves the bedroom looking for Nesta's purse. After finding it and digging through its contents, Cassian comes back. "So, we got two choices. One, I run to seven-eleven and buy a new box. It will take me like three minutes. Or, two, we call it a night." 

"Three minutes..." Nesta huffs, thinking over the options, "I can't believe that we ran out of condoms. I guess I can wait for three minutes." 

Cassian walks up to her pouting frame. He leans down and kisses her cheek. "It will take me no longer than three minutes, I promise." He pulls on a pair sweats and an old crewneck before rushing out of his apartment.

When he gets back with two boxes of condoms and an Oh Henry bar, Nesta is passed out in his bed. He huffs a humourless laugh. He should have known that she was going to pass out. He puts the plastic bag on his nightstand before moving over to Nesta. Cassian takes his crewneck off and puts it on Nesta's sleeping form. Next, he slipped his blankets on top of her and kissed her forehead. 

He gets to his side of the bed. He makes sure to put his alarm on for five in the morning, knowing Nesta would need to get ready.


End file.
